Ce qui appartient à Uchiwa
by SakuKao44
Summary: Quand une relation commence physiquement...


Une jeune fille de 19 ans se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois, vérifiant sa tenue composée d'une robe noire volante à fine bretelle arrivant à mi-cuisse et d'une petite paire de ballerine de la même couleur. Une fois satisfaite, elle se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la sortie de sa maison croisant sa mère

« -Mère Sakura: ça y est ? Tu es prête ? Sais-tu à quelle heure tu rentreras ? »

« -Saku: Oui ça y est j'y vais, non je pense tard mais t'inquiète j'ai la clé, Bisous. Bonsoir p'pa, au revoir p'pa »

« -Père Sakura: Où va-t-elle comme ça ? »

« -Mère Sakura: Chéri ta fille à 18ans, c'est une grande kunoichi, elle n'a plus de compte à nous rendre. Mais pour combler ta curiosité, elle va à l'anniversaire de l'Hokage »

« -Père de Sakura: Mais c'était dans la journée ? On y était »

« -Mère de Sakura: Evidemment pour nous oui mais pour les jeunes de sa promo c'est maintenant que la fête commence »

Tous les ninjas étaient réunis pour fêter les "25ans" (x2) de l'Hokage. A cette heure avancée, bon nombre de shinobis et kunoichis n'étaient plus vraiment en état de se rappeler ne serait ce que leur nom à commencer par notre chef du village au grand dam de son assistante, notre ermite préféré, Anko, Lee et Gai qu'on avait forcé à boire et d'autres encore qui se sont fait prendre dans la tournante.

Au loin un ténébreux regardait ses amis d'un air affligé. A ses cotés une petite rose hilare après le coup de poing magistral de l'invitée d'honneur à son coéquipier blond.

« -Sasu: Bon j'y vais »

« -Saku: Attends moi Sasuke, je rentre avec toi »

« -Sasu: Hn »

Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet, mais pas un de ces silences lourds non au contraire, il était reposant, tranquille.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils arrivèrent au quartier Uchiwa. Sans même un regard pour la medic-nin à ses coté, Sasuke se dirigea vers chez lui.

« -Saku: Dit-moi Sasuke, pourrais-je rester un peu avec toi avant de rentrer ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. S'apprêtant à baisser la tete, Sakura s'aperçu qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte l'invitant à rentrer sans s'encombrer de parole. C'est lui tout cracher constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait chez lui. Mur blanc, meuble foncé, soft, simple à son image. Dès l'entrée on arrive au salon, sur la droite une cuisine américaine et sur la gauche un petit escalier de cinq ou six marche, menant sur un petit corridor avec en face une porte, surement la chambre se dit-elle.

Un bruit de verre retint son attention et elle se déconcentrât pour voir qu'il lui avait posé un verre de jus de pomme, son préféré, sur la table. Lui s'était simplement laissé tomber sur le fauteuil, la tete en arrière et sa jambe droite relevée sur la table basse en verre. Il était plus beau que jamais. Voilà déjà deux ans qu'il était revenu, ayant vaincu son frère et ayant compris que Madara le manipulait pour détruire Konoha, village que son frère aimait et qu'il a protégé au péril de sa vie faisant d'horribles concessions. Non il était simplement rentré reprenant sa place dans Konoha grâce à ses amis futurs chefs de clan: Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino ninjas de sa générations : Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai puis à ses coéquipiers et son sensei : Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi.

Subitement prise d'une pulsion, elle se dirigea vers lui, se mit à califourchon sur lui, pris sa main droite pour la poser sur le bas de son dos, caressa son visage qu'il venait de relever la sentant sur lui, glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et doux puis elle s'approcha doucement et scella leur lèvre. Et là elle crut défaillir de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes mais ne put s'empêcher de se rabougrir ne le sentant pas répondre. Se reculant honteuse, elle défaillit une fois de plus sentant sa main droite, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé, remontée le long de son dos dans une caresse longue et sensuelle et sa main gauche se poser sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser le transformant passionnément et langoureuse. Elle perdit pied. Il la souleva et se dirigea vers cette porte en haut des escaliers qui s'avérait bien être la chambre. A destination leurs vêtements volèrent rapidement les caresses se firent plus poussées, plus sensuelles leurs respirations plus saccadées. Et là ce fut un mélange de sensations plus plaisante les unes des autres, c'était pourtant la première fois qu'il la touchait pourtant c'était comme si ils l'avaient toujours fait. Leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement bougèrent harmonieusement, en symbiose avant la délivrance. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce moment passé.

Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, Sasuke reposant sur son corps à elle reprenant leurs respirations avant qu'il roule sur le coté emportant Sakura dans ses bras. Elle revint à elle en entendant par la fenêtre entr'ouverte la voix de Kiba complètement soul donnant du fil à retordre à ce pauvre Shino.

« -Saku: Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre »

« -Sasu: Hn »

Elle se rhabilla tandis que lui se contenta de son boxer puis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

« -Saku: Si tu n'as rien de prévu demain, je pourrai repasser… »

« -Sasu: Non »

« -Saku: Hn oui je comprends, j… »

« -Sasu: Naruto à prévu un truc mais après demain si tu veux »

« -Saku: Oui » Puis elle partit avec un sourire.

...

« -Père de Saku: Dis moi ma petite crevette, qu'est ce qui peut te mettre d'aussi bonne humeur en se dimanche matin ? »

« -Saku: Rien papa, c'est juste une bonne journée après une bonne soirée »

« -Mère de Saku: Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a un garçon derrière cette bonne humeur. N'est-ce pas ma puce ? »

« -Père de Saku: Quoi ? Qui ? Non mon bébé ne peut pas avoir… »

« -Saku: Papa s'il te plait ne commence pas j'ai 19ans on ne va pas revenir sur ça. Déjà quand je sortais avec Shanks _(NDA : Ah One Piece)_ on avait eu ce genre de conversation. Quant à toi maman ne met ce genre d'idée dans la tete de papa, il est capable de ratisser tout Konoha pour massacrer ce soi disant garçon, s'il y en avait un. »

« -Mère de Saku: Oh tu peux dire ce que tu veux moi je le sais, je suis une maman donc je sais tout, je vois tout »

« -Saku: Ok maman si tu le dis, en tout cas moi je vais rejoindre les filles »

...

Il était 1h du matin, et la rose n'arrivant pas à dormir, décida de descendre pour boire. Par la fenêtre de sa cuisine elle aperçut une silhouette, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la sienne. Avant même de réfléchir, elle se retrouva devant sa porte à le héler

« -Saku: Hey Sasuke »

« -Sasu: Sakura ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

« -Saku: Non, je n'avais pas sommeil alors je suis descendu. Ça va toi ? »

« -Sasu: Mouais comme après une soirée à supporter Naruto, Kiba et Lee réunis »

« -Saku: Hahahahaha. Je te raccompagne, un peu d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien »

« -Sasu: Hn »

Encore une fois, le silence était de mise. Ils se contentaient de marcher cote à cote. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit qu'elle ne portait que son short pour dormir avec un petit débardeur dévoilant un peu de son ventre. A peine ce constat qu'elle se reçu la veste de Sasuke. Avec un léger sourire elle le remercia. Arrivés à destination il ouvrit la porte et la fit passer avant de récupérer la veste qu'elle lui tendit et de l'accrocher. Elle s'intéressait aux quelques photos accrochés sur le mur quand il s'approcha d'elle lui tendant cette fois-ci un jus d'ananas. Décidément la connaissait-il vraiment beaucoup pour savoir quel jus elle aimait, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, ce qui était plus probable. Et encore une fois ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Gênée elle voulu se retourner, faire quelque chose mais il fut plus rapide et lui remit une de ses mèches roses derrière l'oreille avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Et comme la fois d'avant ce fut une explosion de bonheur. Ils ne se parlaient pas, pendant l'acte il se contentait de lui susurrer des mots doux qui lui faisaient plaisir mais ça ne devait être que sur le moment, le feu de l'action. Elle le regarda se diriger dans la salle de bains tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de s'habiller et de lui dire qu'elle partait. Il la rejoignit pour fermer la porte derrière elle.

...

Quatre magnifiques jeunes filles étaient assises autour d'une table sur une terrasse à siroter des cocktails. Loin de nous l'idée que c'était quatre des plus grands et forts ninjas de leur génération et de Konoha.

« -Ino: Ma Saku d'amour, dit tout à tata Ino, qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui fait pétiller tes beaux yeux émeraudes »

« -Saku: Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Il n'y a pas d'homme »

« -Ino: Quoi c'est une femme ? » s'écria-t-elle avec un regard horrifié

« -Saku: Non plus » rigolai-elle blasée

« -Ten: Non mais tu fais ce que tu veux Saku. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme on t'aimera toujours »

« -Saku: Merci Ten mais ne t'y met pas non plus, il n'y a ni homme, ni femme. N'ai-je pas le droit d'être simplement heureuse car l'une de mes meilleures amies va avoir un bébé? »

« -Ino: Si bien sur Saku mais… »

« -Saku: Bon Hina avant que je ne tue Ino et Tenten, dit nous tout. Comment a réagit ce baka de Naruto ? »

« -Hina: Il est resté déconnecté un petit moment, j'ai eu peur j'ai cru qu'il n'était pas heureux puis il s'est évanoui et quand il a repris ses esprits il a hurlé, sauté partout »

« -Toutes: Hahahahaha un Naruto tout craché en somme »

« -Ino: Enfin pour l'évanouissement il a attrapé le syndrome Hinata »

« -Toutes: Ino! »

« -Saku: Et Neji ? »

« -Ten: Ba il a voulu tuer Naru, heureusement que j'étais là car la pauvre Hina ne savait plus trop quoi faire mais c'était hilarant »

« -Toutes: Hahahahahaha»

« -Hina: Les filles ce n'est pas drôle »

« -Saku: Bon j'y vais les filles »

« -Ten: Quoi déjà ? »

« -Saku: Et oui, bisous je vous aime, à demain on se voit à la petite fête» Et elle s'éloigna rapidement faisant virevolter sa petite robe fine verte claire.

« -Ino: Elle a un homme c'est sur et certain et je découvrirais qui »

« -Hina: Euh Ino tu es sur ? »

« -Ten: Oui Hina a raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

« -Ino: Roh ras-bas joie que vous êtes »

A peine arrivée chez Sasuke qu'ils finirent dans le lit aux draps noirs du jeune homme, se découvrant une fois de plus. Haletant, l'un dans les bras de l'autre elle eut l'agréable surprise de le sentir caresser son dos lascivement et sensuellement provoquant de divins frisons. Ne parlant pas, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis finalement, il se leva, fit un petit tour dans la douche avant de se relaisser tomber la tete sur le ventre de Sakura qui fourra ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jais.

« -Saku: Notre Naruto va être père »

« -Sasu: Hn ouais alors que c'est lui-même un gamin, pauvre gosse »

« -Saku: Hahahahaha tu es méchant. Non sérieusement ça te tente pas toi, un jour avoir le tien ? »

« -Sasu: Non »

« -Saku: Pourtant si tu veux rebâtir ton clan, il te faudra des enfants et une femme »

« -Sau: Peut-être mais je n'en ai pas envie pour l'instant et surtout je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant et avec toi » trancha-t-il avant de se lever.

« -Saku: Oui excuse-moi, bon il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Bye »

« -Sasu: Hn » se contenta-t-il d'émettre la regardant se rhabiller, puis sortir avant de soupirer en regardant fixement le plafond

...

Tout le monde était réunis chez Naruto, le futur papa, heureux comme jamais. Tout le monde parlait, rigolait, s'amusait, tous sauf un ce que remarqua son meilleur ami et coéquipier

« -Naru: Ba Sas'key qu'esta ? Pourquoi tu r'gardes autant Sakura ? Ah je sais t'es jaloux car elle s'amuse dans les bras de Sai et qu'elle t'a pas r'gardé une seule fois ni même adressé la parole. Hahahahaha soit pas jaloux. Tu… »

« -Sasu: Naruto ferme la un peu tu veux. Arrête de déballer des conneries plus grosses que toi, qu'est ce que j'en ai foutre qu'elle soit dans les bras de Sai. Je sais qu'il n'a rien entre eux alors fout moi la paix »

« -Naru: Waouh Sas'key c'est la première fois que tu parle autant et tout ça pour Sakura »

« -Sasu: Tss »

« -Saku: Qu'est ce qu'elle a Sakura ? »

« -Sasu: Rien » dit' il en partant

« -Saku: Euh ok »

« -Naru: T'inquiète Saku-chan il est juste jaloux »

« -Saku: Jaloux ? Lui ? » Fit-elle sceptique

« -Naru: Hahahahaha »

...

Sakura se dirigeai tranquillement vers chez elle après avoir laissé Kiba et Ino au coin de la rue, il y a de la romance dans l'air se dit-elle quand elle aperçu une ombre un peu plus loin qui semblait venir dans sa direction. Un peu tendue elle continua d'avancer se disant qu'elle était une kunoichi redoutable donc savait se défendre. Elle soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que l'ombre n'était que Sasuke avant de froncer les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il était parti bien avant elle, d'autant plus qu'il n'habitait pas de ce coté là

« -Saku: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur en plus »

« -Ssu: Hn 'cuse »

« -Saku: Hn. Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« -Sasu: Vient, faut qu'on se parle »

Alors elle le suivit jusque chez lui afin d'avoir cette fameuse conversation qu'elle appréhendait au plus profond d'elle.

« -Sasu: Ecoute-moi sans m'interrompre »

« -Saku: Euh ok »

« -Sasu: Alors je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai pété un câble et je n'aurai pas du surtout sur toi, tu n'y étais pour rien. En fait oui j'y pense à avoir un enfant mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas prêt et surtout j'ai peur. J'ai perdu mes parents assez tôt et j'ai vite sombré dans les ténèbres, dans la haine. Je ne sais pas aimer or un enfant a besoin d'amour et d'attention. Pour l'instant je suis bien comme ça, là à avoir cette relation avec toi et je ne veux pas que ça change. Mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt à ce que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous donc je comprendrai si tu veux… »

« -Saku: Sasuke. C'est bon te fatigues pas. Je comprends, je n'avais pas non plus le droit de t'en parler comme ça ni de prendre la mouche car c'est ta vie et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Quant à notre relation elle est très bien comme elle est. Tu sais quoi ?»

« -Sasu: Hn ? »

« -Saku: Ça me fait bizarre que tu m'es dit tout cela, je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre et ça me fait plaisir car je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre et pourtant tu viens de me dire qu'on avait une relation. Merci. »

Là ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour une nuit de folie. La première nuit qu'ils passeraient entièrement ensemble.

...

Au petit matin une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux se demandant où elle était puis se souvint. Elle était chez lui. Oui elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle au milieu de la nuit, elle avait passé toute la nuit à ses cotés. Se retournant doucement, elle le regarda dormir, sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller avec un air si apaisé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher et se coller à lui avant de se rendormir contre le bel éphèbe.

Deuxième réveil, elle est toute seule dans le lit. S'habillant d'un tee-shirt noir appartenant à son amant, elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle le retrouva assis sur un tabouret buvant son café noir et lui tendant une tasse de chocolat comme elle l'aime. S'asseyant simplement à coté de lui, savourant son chocolat elle était heureuse, elle ne demandait rien de plus. Elle ne lui en demandera pas plus.

...

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, sept pour être exacte, ils avaient toujours la même relation sans plus. Cependant au fil du temps passé, elle put se rendre compte qu'il devenait plus tendre avec elle. Elle n'osait aucun geste envers lui de sa propre initiative, non c'était encore trop tôt. Elle le laissait venir à elle à son rythme, il était comme un petit chat sauvage qui venait quand bon lui semblait. Mais surtout elle passait souvent la nuit chez lui sans forcément couché ensemble, il la prenait simplement dans ses bras et s'endormait. Les matins étaient semblables à celui du début, à celui du premier matin passé ensemble. Certains de leur génération comme Ino et Naruto s'étaient lancés dans une enquête pour voir qui était celui qui allumait le regard de Sakura sachant que Sasuke en Uchiwa qui se respecte ne montrait pas ses sentiments donc son comportement ne changeait pas, à part quand sa copine se faisait un peu trop draguée à son gout, il se contentait de froncer les sourcils et d'envoyer des regards de tueur à qui de droit. Bien sur la vie suit son cours, les missions, les heures à l'hôpital, les sorties et soirées entre amis. Tout allait bien. Neji venait de demander Tenten en mariage après trois ans de relation Lee a rencontré Nicole, une excitée comme lui Choji s'est installé avec Liline, une civile qui travaille chez Ichiraku Shino est avec Reiko, une ninja de Suna qui s'est finalement installée à Konoha avec lui Shikamaru entretient aussi une relation mais à longue distance avec Temari depuis la fois où nous sommes allés à Suna pour le mariage de Gaara avec Matsuri Kankuro s'est rapproché de Saeka, medic-nin, sœur de Reiko Kiba et Ino aussi ont commencé à sortir ensemble Sai vient de rencontrer Chloé à qui il fait une cour assidus, croisons les doigts pour lui, il a toujours du mal à exprimer ses émotions.

...

Là tous nos amis sont dans la salle d'attente tandis qu'Hinata met ses jumeaux au monde. Parce que oui c'est le grand jour, Naruto sera papa, il est si fébrile qu'il a dégringolé de son siège à force de se balancer dessus.

« -Naru: ça y est la vieille ? »

« -Tsunade: Naruto exceptionnellement je ne te massacrais pas car oui ça y est ton fils et ta fille sont nés »

Ils le laissèrent partir seul afin qu'il soit avec Hinata avant d'aller les rejoindre

« -Naru: Les amis on vous présente Minato et Kushina nos enfants »

« -Tous: Félicitations»

« -Naru: Saku-chan, Neji on voudrais savoir si vous acceptez d'être le parrain et la marraine de Kushina ? »

« -NEji/Saku: Bien sur, avec grand plaisir »

« -Naru: Sas'key, Ino vous voulez être ceux de Minato ? »

« -Sasu: Hn »

« -Ino: Oui j'accepte, Kya je vais en faire un vrai petit prince »

« -Naru: Mais c'est pas tout, Hina ? Epouse-moi. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu veux pas ? » _(NDA : C'est Naruto faut pas trop lui en demander u_u')_ « Mais aie Saku-chan pourquoi tu me tapes »

«-Saku: tu ne vois pas qu'elle est émue baka »

« -Hina: … Oui… Naruto-kun… j'accepte »

...

« -Tsunade: Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage… blablabla… blablabla…blablabla… blablabla… Monsieur Neji Hyuga acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme ici présente pour épouse, de lui jurer amour et fidélité, de la soutenir dans le bonheur et la maladie, de l'aimer pour le meilleur et le pire »

« -Neji: Oui »

« -Tsunade: Tenten Layi acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux, de lui jurer amour et fidélité, de le soutenir dans le bonheur et la maladie, de l'aimer pour le meilleur et le pire »

« -Ten: Oui je le veux »

« -Tsunade: Moi Godaime, Cinquième Hokage de Konoha, je vous déclare mari et femme. Tu peux l'embrasser Neji »

Tout le monde se leva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour ce nouveau couple. Tout le monde les embrassa, les félicitèrent et fit la fête toute la soirée. Ino en profita pour annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Vers deux heures du matin Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent retrouvés leurs jumeaux de cinq mois qu'ils avaient laissé à une nourrice. Le reste suivit peu de temps après laissant ainsi les jeunes mariés dans leur nouveau foyer.

...

Elle était allongée sur le ventre dormant, lui la regardait allongé à ses cotés. Voilà un peu plus d'1an qu'ils avaient cette relation, 20mois pour être exacte, quatre mois que leurs amis sont au courant

Flash back

« -Naru: Mais Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce type ? »

Tous ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux en soucoupe pendant que Naruto le retenait Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'était levé si subitement renversant sa chaise au passage, mais surtout pourquoi il avait agressé ce pauvre type

« -Sasu: Il était trop proche de Sakura »

Alors là c'était le pompon, ils étaient sur le cul littéralement. Quand à Sakura après avoir été scotché par la scène, elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il était jaloux et possessif à son égard, puis fut gênée par tous les regards qui convergeaient entre elle et lui

« -Naru: Mais qu'est ce que… Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« -Sasu: Hn »

Puis soudainement, tout à coup, subitement, d'un seul coup, brisant le silence qui durait depuis quelques secondes, une blonde s'écria surprenant l'assemblée

« -Ino: JE LE SAVAIS qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit à moi ta meilleure amie que tu aimes de tout ton cœur »

« -Shika: Galère Ino, t'es pas vraiment du genre discrète donc ouais je les comprends. Et puis ça sautait aux yeux, y'avait qu'à voir comment il la regardait mais surtout tous les regards noirs qu'il envoyait aux gens »

« -Ino: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par je ne suis pas très discrète ? »

« -Ten: Là n'est pas la question Ino, depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ? »

« -Saku: Euh… et bien… »

« -Sasu: 1an et demi »

« -Ino: QUOI… autant et j'ai rien vu, rien su. Non mais c'est… »

« -Shika: Galère Ino »

« -Naru: C'est trop cool ça mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble, youhou »

Et Naruto continua de sauté un peu partout avant de se prendre un coup de Sakura

Fin flash back

Il la regardait et s'interrogeait sur ce que lui avait dit Naruto. Oui elle était plus qu'une co-équipière, plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une amante, ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble mais était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne supporte pas de voir ces types lui tourner autour mais après tout c'est légitime, elle était à lui et il ne partageait rien surtout pas elle. On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Uchiwa à moins de pouvoir rivaliser et surpasser ce dit Uchiwa.

Il la sentit bougé à coté de lui et reporta son regard sur elle rencontrant deux émeraudes malicieuses avant qu'elle ne se glisse à califourchon sur lui et qu'ils explorent le corps de l'autre. Non, il ne sait pas s'il est amoureux d'elle mais il est sur d'une chose il ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle réveille tant de choses en lui qu'il est certain qu'elle est à la seule à savoir le faire. Oh oui il la garderait toujours avec lui.

« -Sasu: Installe-toi ici avec moi » déclara-t-il d'un ton abrupt qui n'admettait aucun refus la laissant complètement abasourdie ne pouvant qu'accepter.

...

« -Mère de Saku: Tiens chérie, c'est rare quand tu rentres à la maison ces temps-ci »

« -Saku: Euh oui maman je sais, dit moi papa est là ? Il faut qu'on vous parle »

« -Mère de Saku: Oui il est dans la chambre. Chéri descend, ta fille est là. Mais qui ça « on » ? »

« -Père de Saku: Ma petite puce qu'est ce qui a ? »

« -Saku: Venez dans le salon »

« -Mère de Saku: Oh bonjour Sasuke comment tu vas ? Chéri dit bonjour au jeune homme »

« -Père de Saku: Hn »

« -Sasu: Monsieur, Madame Haruno »

« -Mère de saku: Bon dites nous tout »

« -Saku: En fait Sasuke m'a proposé de m'installer avec lui et j'ai dit oui »

« -Mère de Saku: Kya mon petit bébé quitte le nid, je vais pleurer»

« -Saku: Maman »

« -Père de Saku: Pourrais-je avoir une discussion avec ce jeune homme ? Allez dans la cuisine les filles»

...

« -Saku: Ino, elle est magnifique »

« -Ino: Merci, on vous présente Inaya. Shino, Tenten on veut que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine »

« -Shino: Oui»

« -Ten: Avec plaisir Ino, j'en profite que tout le monde soit là pour vous annoncer à vous ainsi qu'à Neji que je suis enceinte de trois mois »

...

Sept mois ont passé depuis ce jour et la jeune fille ne sait toujours pas ce que son père a dit à son fiancé. Oui vous avez bien lu, après deux ans et trois mois de relation, il a demandé en mariage le mois dernier

Flash back

Une jeune fille de 21ans était tranquillement dans les bras de son homme qui était rentré il y a quelques heures d'une mission de deux semaines quand celui-ci se leva, mit son boxer, farfouilla dans son tiroir avant de venir s'asseoir face à elle avec un petit écrin noir sous les yeux écarquillés de cette dernière.

« -Sasu: Elle appartenait à ma mère. C'est la bague que les Uchiwa se transmettent de génération en génération pour demander la main de leur promise» dit' il en ouvrant l'écrin dévoilant un magnifique solitaire dont la pierre était aussi noir que les cheveux de cet homme « -Sakura, épouse-moi »

La jeune fille émue ne put que souffler un « -Oui » tandis qu'il glissait la bague à son doigt avant le l'embrasser et de basculer sous les draps.

Fin flash back

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde roucoule, pouponne surtout qu'il y a eu un genre de baby boom dans une même période. Gaara et sa femme Matsuri viennent d'avoir un petit garçon Daisuke (4mois) dont le parrain et la marraine n'était autre que Naruto et Temari Kankuro s'est installer avec Saeka après la naissance de Daisuke Shikamaru et Temari étaient toujours dans une phase de relation à distance bien qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de venir s'installer avec lui comme il le lui avait demandé il ya trois mois Shino et Reiko se sont mariés il y a tout juste quelques jours (5 jours)(NDA : On va dit beau mariage même si les gens étaient un peu tendus que de savoir qu'il y avait tant d'insectes dans les parages avec le clan Aburame au complet, mdr) Choji et Liline aussi sont mariés depuis un an et ont eu un garçon Yuki (2mois) dont Shikamaru est le parrain et Ayame (fille de Teuchi, patron d'Ichiraku) est la marraine Naruto, Hinata forment une parfaite petite famille avec leurs jumeaux (1an et sept mois); il en va de meme avec Kiba, Ino et Inaya (7mois) Neji et Tenten ont eu leur fils Kaname (1mois) dont Lee est le parrain et Hina la marraine; Lee et Nicole attendent un heureux évènement d'ici cinq mois quant à Sai, et bien oui il a réussi à être avec Chloé qui l'a rendu un peu plus humain, ils viennent de s'installer ensemble.

Oui tout allait bien

Dix ans plus tard, nos jeunes amis ont la trentaine passé quant à leur vie et bien, voyez par vous-même (NDA : J'en profite pour faire une petite chronologie croissante des mariages afin se situer dans le temps par rapport à la fiction ça sera ultra précis, étant une perfectionniste et puis entre nous ça aide un peu pour la compréhension^^) :

-Neji et Tenten Hyuga sont mariés depuis douze ans et ont eu Kaname (10ans et 7mois), Hizashi (6ans) et Anzu (2ans).

-Naruto et Hinata Uzumaki sont mariés depuis onze ans et ont eu Minato et Kushina (12ans), Jiraya (7ans) et Arashi (4ans).

-Gaara et Matsuri Nosabaku sont mariés depuis onze ans et ont eu Daisuke (10ans et 9mois) et Kyo (5ans).

-Choji et Liline Akimichi sont mariés depuis onze ans et ont eu Yuki (10ans et 8mois), aya (6ans) et Hatsu (2ans).

- Shino et Reiko Aburame sont mariés depuis dix ans et ont eu Risa et Riku (9ans), Arata (6ans) et Fumio (1an).

-Kiba et Ino Inuzuka sont mariés depuis neuf ans et ont eu Inaya (11ans), Kaya (7ans), Ichigo (5ans) et Keni (2ans).

-Lee et Nicole Rock sont mariés depuis neuf ans et ont eu Moi (10ans et un mois), Emiko (7ans) et Daiki (5ans).

-Kankuro et Saeka Nosabaku sont mariés depuis huit ans et ont eu Mizuki (7ans), Take (6ans) et Tonbo (4ans).

-Shikamaru et Temari Nara sont mariés depuis sept ans et ont eu Hime (8ans et demie), Sano (5ans) et Umi (1an).

-Sai et Nicole Sabato sont mariés depuis sept ans et ont eu Amika (8ans), Isao (5ans et demie) et Hiroto et Amu (1an)

-Quant à nos deux héros, et bien ils sont mariés depuis neuf ans et ont eu Fugaku (8ans), Mikoto (5ans) et Shawn et Shina (1an).

End


End file.
